Gowther
Gowther (ゴウセル Gouseru) is a main character of the fan-made series The Sins And The Demons. Gowther is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, also known as the Goat's Sin of Lust. Gowther was revealed to be a doll, created by a great wizard. His Sacred Treasure is the Twin Bow Herritt, which he uses in conjunction with his inherent power, Invasion. Appearance Gowther has pink short hair up to his chin,clear frame glasses,and loose off-shoulder clothes that reveals his cleavage and half chest,dark pants,and short gray boots and often mistaken for a girl.While his disguise as Alan,he has green hair and a yellow jacket but less emotionless(some fans did not notice).At his past when meeting Nadja,he wore a jacket like shirt revealing his chest and torso with sleeves from his shoulder to wrist.At his doll form he is back to a miniature version but his eyes wheir half clear and his mouth is slightly open.Gowther is often seen in a Boar Hat waitress outfit.In a short episode 'Lies' it is unknown if Gowther is flat-chested or not (Gowther's appearance is the same as Gowther's(ten commandments) lover). Personality During the battle between a deformed Dale and Dawn Roar, Gowther first shows himself speaking in his distinctive, emotionless manner. His expression never changes, being completely blank, and his speech bubbles are uniquely square, compared to the round bubbles of everyone else. Yet despite his emotionless nature, Gowther does care about others. This is shown when he protects Pelliot from the Armored Giant's attack. He is shown to be completely unaware of others' feelings, has shown an inability to understand the meaning of friendship. He often states things factually without realising that what he says can upset people. He decides to assist Elizabeth on her journey, not because of a desire for justice, but because he felt obligated as a member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Since Gowther doesn't understand emotions he goes to great lengths to understand them better. For example, he often observes Meliodas and Ban's friendship, and he is not beyond using his powers to experiment on others, as seen when he brainwashes Guila. Despite his title, he has been shown to not normally be lustful; even when he brainwashed Guila into loving him, it was not out of lust. It was only out of curiosity of human emotions and his lack of understanding that it wasn't okay to do, rather than a predatory desire for her. He has also displayed a cold and rather cruel side when using his Nightmare Teller technique on another person, remarking on how fragile humans are when confronted with their deepest fears. Despite Gowther's emotionless nature, he appears to enjoy posing whenever he introduces himself or when on a mission. In the past Gowther was shown to be quite emotional and rather playful, often seen laughing and playing games. Even when he was fighting, there was no ill will or malice in his actions. However ,he would also get very distraught easily, tearing up whenever the prospect of being alone was evident. After much time, the idea of being alone again proved to be too overwhelming for him, leading to who Gowther is in the present. Since regaining both his memories and his emotions, Gowther's personality has amalgamated aspects of his younger self and present self. While retaining his factual manner of speaking, Gowther has expressed more affection and excitability in his mannerisms. He has also picked up on social situations, such as King inviting him to a round of drinks to ease the tension between them, though Gowther still retains a certain aloofness about him. Along with his newly rediscovered emotions, Gowther strives to be a kinder person. As Armando When Gowther disguised himself as Armando, he displayed an easily flustered attitude and frequently played with Pelliot and his group, the Fake Seven Deadly Sins. He demonstrated apparent gratitude towards Pelliot for saving his life many years ago and has shown himself to be willing to endanger himself to protect the young boy. History '3000 years ago' Gowther is a doll who, according to Merlin, was created by a great mage from long ago. He was once a member of the Demon Clan's Ten Commandments, the group of elite warriors that served directly under the Demon King. However, during the Great War he disappeared for unknown reasons, and his own commandment (his commandment was selflessness. )erased his memories of who he used to be along with his emotions. Before he disappeared, Gowther was seen speaking to Fraudrin some time after Meliodas's betrayal, breaking the news of Aranak and Zeno's death to the stupefied demon. Rebuking Fraudrin's disbelief and accusation of Meliodas's running away from the battle, Gowther explains that rather than running away, Meliodas did what he did out of love. When he asks if Fraudrin can understand that, Fraudrin replies in the negative. Gowther tricked Merasculla into creating an entrance to the demon world's prison, where his true demon body was granted freedom. He had been restrained to the prison for 500 years and his only contact to the outside world was through the puppet body that is the recognisable Gowther. After being free, the original Gowther decided to release the puppet so that from there it would exist by itself Thousands of years later, Gowther reappeared in the dungeons of Liones Castle, where he was found by Princess Nadja Liones. Despite being suddenly frightened of each other, the princess showed some interest in him. Gowther asks where they are and is surprised to hear the names of the kingdoms of Liones and Danafor that had never heard. When Nadja tells him she has to return to the castle, he starts to cry, and begs her not to leave him so she promises to return with him. When examining the place in which it is, Gowther recognizes it as the Fairy King Forest, and at the same time remembers the last words of its creator before dying. Nadja returns the next day bringing him a gift, an adventure book about a magician named Merdol, telling him how reading books is the only thing she can do since she is unable to leave the castle because of her weak heart and that she is very frail. Gowther then grows his hair to look like the one he describes in the book, which surprises Nadja who asks Gowther if he is a wizard. Gowther reveals that it is actually a doll created by a great magician and is proved by showing her the magical heart that he had created to make him who he was. At this, Nadja faints and is taken back to the castle by Gowther who disguises herself as a maid to enter. After this, Nadja's brother, Baltra Liones, who had foreseen the arrival of Gowther, allows the latter to remain in the castle as a maid and to stay with his sister since being with him made her happier than Had never been. Over time, Nadja and Gowther become closer and closer, falling in love with each other. However, Gowther noticed that Nadja's heart was getting weaker every day. One day he tells Nadja that his creator died asking him to make the dream come true that he could never fulfill but that he had never told him what it was, to which Nadja responds saying that he already made it reality by seeing, hearing and feeling for himself and Nadja realizes her dream by spending her last moments of life in a moment of passion with Gowther. When Nadja dies in his arms, Gowther desperately tries to save her by implanting her artificial heart, but it did not work. When the guards found him, he was accused of forcing Nadja into vile sexual acts that ended with his death, sentencing him to death as the sin of lust. Gowther decided to discard his magical heart and use his power to erase his own memories, to live like a simple doll and never have to feel that pain again. From there, Gowther joined the Seven Deadly Sins. '12 years ago' Gowther participated in the battle against the Vampires of Edinburgh, and although he didn't do much during the battle, he had managed to infiltrate the vampire ranks by making them believe he was a part of their clan. He showed up just in time to save Diane and King, who'd had their strength drained by a drunk Ban, and were having a hard time against two vampires. After they complained that he was late, he told them that he wanted to make his entrance exciting by striking a pose.He later helped Merlin knock Escanor out cold and witnessed Meliodas' hidden powers, after he made a huge crater. '10 years ago' Gowther, along with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, was summoned to the castle to meet with the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras. Believing they were there to discuss their defeat of the Troll Queen (as well as the unintended destruction of the Great Druid Altar), they were instead shocked by the gruesome discovery of Zaratras's body. They were all then ambushed by the Holy Knights and eventually splitted to ensure afsave escape. An unspecified amount of time later, Gowther encountered a monstrous, crazed creature while attempting to hide in the Ordan Forest. Sensing the beast's sinister power, he sealed it within his suit of armor. Later, Gowther was found by a young Pelliot outside of the village, collapsed and badly injured, presumably from his battle with the beast. He was subsequently carried back to the village by Pelliot, who continued to look after him until he was healed. Gowther decided to take on the persona of Armando, and was hired by Pelliot's father to look after the young boy. Abilities And Equipment During his fight against the Dawn Roar in Ordan, Gowther caught Weinheidt's charged arrow with his bare hands and sliced through armor of the Armored Giant with ease. Evidently, he is blessed with great strength and power despite his frail body frame. He possessed a set of enchanted armor which is able to suppress and prevent powers from becoming uncontrollable and possible amplifies his strength to use brute force ten years ago. Due to having a doll body, Gowther possesses a pseudo-immortality that enables him to survives otherwise fatal injuries. Point-blank attacks and consecutive smashes by Dale and Diane respectively have shown to cause minimal damage. Furthermore, he is completely unaffected after Slader breaks his neck as he gets back on his feet and fixed his neck back to normal as if nothing happened. Same thing goes when Hendrickson beheaded him, only for Gowther's body to move on its own and reattach the head again as if nothing happened to him. Abilities *Invasion (侵入インベイション Shin'nyū: A power that allows Gowther to entrap his opponents within their own memories. It also grants him the ability to read the thoughts and memories of others. *Transformation: Gowther has the ability to change his appearance to a limited extent, such as changing the length and color of his hair along with his skin color. Weapons *Herritt: Gowther's Sacred Treasure; Herritt, is a twin bow made out of energy that can be summoned when Gowther needs it. It draws out the capacity and works in conjunction with his ability, Invasion. Equipment *Balor's Magical Eye: Gowther has been "loaded" with Balor's Magical Eye, allowing him to see the overall power level or the magic, strength and spirit levels of an individual. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Gowther appears to strongly respect Meliodas. He willingly used Search Light to help Meliodas recover his lost memories of the incident ten years ago. Meliodas states that he did not know Gowther was a doll prior to Merlin using Absolute Cancel on him. However, Meliodas says that Gowther is still their comrade and a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, regardless of what Gowther is. This indicates that Meliodas respects and values Gowther as well. As Gowther was shown to be a member of the Ten Commandments while Meliodas was their leader, Meliodas and Gowther have known one another since before the Ancient War. However, the nature of the relationship the two had while members of the Ten Commandments is unknown. Diane Gowther and Diane are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Diane is quite angry with Gowther when he revealed her true height, pummeling him into the ground. However, Gowther has shown to care enough that he left to help Diane in her fight against Holy Knights in Liones. When Diane discovers that Gowther has altered Guila's memories in order to study love, she is angered and tells Gowther that memories are irreplaceable and important, no matter how painful Guila's original memories were. Gowther does not understand Diane's arguments and wishes to prevent her from interfering in his experiment. The two Sins battle until Meliodas and Merlin intervene. When Gowther is returned to doll form, Diane states that she did not know he was speaking truthfully about being unable to feel emotions. After his battle with Diane, Gowther erases Diane's memory of the Seven Deadly Sins with "Lost World" in order to disprove Diane's statement that memories and feelings cannot be erased. Diane is unaware of Gowther's role in causing her memory loss, as she leaves for Megadozer immediately after all her memories of the Sins have been erased. Since discovering Gowther in the past, Diane has been considerably more compassionate towards him, adamant in helping guiding him down the right path. Diane was also the first to comfort Gowther through the shock of recovering his memories and emotions. Ban Gowther and Ban are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. The two of them are not particularly close, but get along well enough; Ban appears amused by Gowther's emotionless nature and ability to identify others by their smell. However, Ban is annoyed when Gowther reveals how Ban stole Diane and King's powers in Edinburgh. Ban is also incredibly angered when Gowther says Hawk's death was not truly a "loss" for the group as it did not affect their likelihood of victory, appearing to want to fight Gowther until Merlin prevents him from doing so. Gowther does not understand why Ban is angry. King Gowther and King are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Gowther shares a fairly close bond with King; when King was injured by Dale's Venom Spit, Gowther carries him, and King tends to give Gowther advice on how to behave in situations. However, their relationship becomes quite strained once Gowther erases Diane's memories of the Seven Deadly Sins. King recalls that he has also erased Diane's memory in the past, and states that he has no right to criticize Gowther for it. However, the incident causes King to be incredibly disillusioned toward Gowther, and he punches Gowther with Chastiefol. As of the Great Fight Festival Arc, King has not yet forgiven Gowther for erasing Diane's memories. Merlin Gowther and Merlin are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Gowther seems to hold a history with Merlin, as she gave him his enchanted armor and knows that using Absolute Cancel on Gowther will temporarily return him to his doll form. Merlin also knows that Gowther was created by a powerful magician. She appears to be quite understanding of Gowther; for instance, when Ban gets angry at Gowther for stating that Hawk's death had no effect on the fighting prowess of the group and was therefore not truly a "loss", Merlin defends him and says Gowther does not mean any harm. She also gives Gowther power-stabilizing medicine and a Peace Amulet in order to help him control his powers. Escanor Like Merlin, it is implied that Gowther and Escanor may have a history, as Escanor hinted that he has known Gowther for a considerably long time (though this very well may just be referring to their time as comradery as Sins in the past). It should be noted that in the Great Fight Festival Arc, Escanor made a rather apparent choice to not attack Gowther with his full power (the most he did was knock Gowther's glasses off). After their fight in the festival, Gowther carries Escanor on his back for the rest of the arc. Holy Knights Slader Gowther and Slader initially meet as rivals; after Gowther chops off the Armor Giant's head as a peaceful solution, Slader says he likes Gowther before leaving. The two meet again during the Kingdom Invasion arc, and Slader states he'd been longing to fight Gowther since their encounter with the Armor Giant. When Gowther finds out that Dawn Roar has replaced the Sins, Gowther considers himself Slader's senior and tells Slader he hopes they get along. Gowther's logic convinces Slader to stop fighting him and to seek an audience with King Bartra, and Slader tells Gowther he has never been humiliated like this. When Merlin turns Gowther back to his doll form, Slader is put in charge of looking after Gowther. After Meliodas affirms that Gowther is his important comrade, no matter what, Slader tells Gowther he is lucky. Slader also gently scolds Gowther after it is revealed that he has erased Diane's memories. Slader appears to hold romantic feelings for Gowther, as he privately tells Simon he is incredibly attracted to the Goat's Sin. However, he was conflicted about his attraction to Gowther because of his status as a criminal who betrayed the king. He also admires Gowther's body when Gowther reveals that he has no clothes, and affectionately chooses a new outfit for Gowther after the battle against Galan. Whether Gowther is aware of Slader's feelings for him is unknown, but he has not acknowledged them. Guila Guila and Gowther met when he saved her during Hendrickson's attack on Liones, and later saved her from transforming into a demon. After Hendrickson was defeated, Gowther and Guila began an apparent relationship. However, Gowther later reveals that he had altered Guila's memories in order to understand love, causing her to believe that she had grown up as his fiancé and disciple. After Gowther restores Guila's memory, Guila appears to be extremely shocked and disturbed by Gowther's actions. However, Guila ultimately blames herself for drinking the demon blood, and thanks Gowther for showing her memories of Dale. She then tells Gowther goodbye and leaves with Zeal, suggesting she never wants to see Gowther again. Others Pelliot Under the disguise of Armando, Gowther acted as a servant to Pelliot's family. According to Gowther, Pelliot found Gowther while he was injured outside of Ordan, and took Gowther in to look after him. Despite Gowther's emotionless nature, he is shown to care for the young boy; he changes his appearance and personality in order to please Pelliot, protects him from the Armor Giant's attack, and carries him to safety while the Sins fight Dale. After the Armor Giant arc, Pelliot asks Gowther to return home with him, but Gowther tells Pelliot that he must leave and reveals the truth about his identity as a member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Pelliot is upset by Gowther's revelation, tearfully stating that he will become a Holy Knight and capture Gowther in the future, and that he will never forgive Gowther for lying to him. Gowther replies by telling Pelliot that he understands they will be able to meet again someday. Elizabeth Liones Gowther and Elizabeth have a friendly relationship. Gowther's reason for joining the Deadly Sins is because of Elizabeth's status as a princess. Nadja Liones Nadja and Gowther share a loving relationship, Nadja bringing him a gift after they first met and Gowther expressing a wish for her to "always like him". Gowther and Nadja kiss before her heartbeat stops. Gowther cries over Nadja's death, attempting to revive her with his own magic heart. After this fails, he was believed to have murdered her and sentenced to death. Her death was the reason he cast away his heart, believing he would be better off and feel less pain as a plain doll. 'Family' 'Gowther' 'Friends' 'Meliodas' 'Elizabeth Liones' 'Diane' 'Ban' 'King' 'Merlin' 'Escanor' Family *Gowther (Creator) Trivia *According to the databook(s): **Gowther's special skill is changing forms and reading minds **His hobby is reading books **He has no daily routine **Weak Point: My glasses **Birthplace: Probably Liones **What he likes about himself: His cuteness **Dream/Hope: Being a pretty attraction girl for the bar **Regrets: Letting Nadja die **The most embarrassing thing in his life: I do not understand the question **What he wants the most right now: His memories and emotions **Favorite animal: Humans **Favorite scent: Doesn't have one **Favorite food: uninteresting **Charm Point: his clavicle **His complex is his inability to read the situation **The persons he respects the most are the ones who write books **There is no person he would mind making an enemy of *Gowther has poor eyesight and is unable to see without his glasses. *Gowther enjoys heartfelt tales that humans write, often role-playing their events after he reads them. *The Sin of Lust is usually symbolized with a Cow and the color blue. *Gowther doesn't need to drink, bathe or eat. *Gowther seems to be the comic relief, even in the most dire situation *Gowther has a habit of frequently crossdressing, usually with mixed reactions from others *He was created to look like the lover of his creator. But the first Gowther make the doll as a boy, so he wouldn't have sexual desire for his creation. Gallery Gowther_interrupted_by_Fraudrin.png Gowther_revealing_himself.png Gowther_with_his_Twin_Bow_Herritt.png tumblr_oljizs1fpU1s6t3jwo1_1280.png